Antaeus Nekton
Antaeus "Ant" Nekton is the youngest child of the Nekton Family. He is 13 years old and is 134cm (4’4”) tall. Ant has grown up surrounded by adventure and at no point has he realized his life is far from the norm. Growing up as an aquanaut, Ant shows almost no fear or trepidation when trying something new or potentially dangerous. He is quick to step inside the ‘White Knight’ and go exploring by himself whenever he can, and his parent’s love of all things to do with the ocean is magnified in him. His excitement sometimes can’t be contained. A gifted child, Ant is already surprising his family with his intellect and is constantly experimenting and inventing. Ant Nekton is voiced by Vincent Tong in the animated series. Appearance Ant has light brown skin and brown, spiky hair. He is tall and slender. Like his family, he wears a blue wetsuit, and it features his signature color, orange, however, in the graphic novels, he wears a blue wetsuit with his signature color, blue. He has brown eyes and brown lips. He wears his communicator on his wrist and at times, he would also carry his Jorgange at his back whenever Jeffery travels with him. Personality Ant believes in many mythical, paranormal, and superstitious topics such as Aliens, Ghosts, and Mermaids, he is always eager to get out and explore wherever and whenever he can. A very smart and quick child, Ant has energy to spare. He often acts before thinking, and that gets him into trouble. Relationships Ant's relationship with his sister Fontaine is a bit iffy given that she's more skeptical and rational then he is but they both work well together when they need to. Ant's mom Kaiko is often concerned with Ant's eagerness as it can get Ant in trouble but she does admire Ant's creativity in paralyze situation. Ant's dad Will does share some of Ant's enthusiasm and belief in mysterious topics, but not as much, Will often teaches Ant new things. Ant gets along well with his fish Jeffrey and often brings him out on missions despite some ineffectiveness remarks from Fontaine, but Jeffery does end up being a big help sometimes. Ant has a habit of making fun of the pirate Mad Madeline because he thinks she's bad at being a pirate. Ant absolutely hates Finn, and whenever he tries to flirt with Fontaine, Ant tries to break them apart. He teases Fontaine about her relationship with Finn. Ant has a massive crush on Jess. Though he can't stop staring at her, Jess does not reciprocate his feelings back. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him that she doesn't like him back, so she just goes with it. The Deep: The Official Handbook Ant's Description: Antaeus Nekton spends most of his life exploring the sea - he is completely at home under the water. Although he is still a boy, Ant has already got an impressive knowledge of oceanography, the ability to design and build gadgets his family never knew they needed and some jaw-dropping survival skills. The sparky twelve-year-old gets a total buzz from swimming up close to gigantic sea creatures, exploring sunken caves... and annoying his big sister, Fontaine! Ant's bravery holds no bounds. Where there is an emergency, he leaps in first and thinks later. Sometime's Ant's recklessness gives his mum and dad a few grey hairs, but they trust in his uncanny ability to think under pressure. (Section 1 - Count On Me) Ant is a key member of the Aronnax crew. He may be young, but he never shies away from danger. He swims towards it instead! (Section 2 - Nature Boy) Ant loves all undersea life - including super-sized water bugs! Marine biology is his favourite subject. (Section 3 - Eyes Wide Open) When is comes to the mysteries of the Deep, Ant is willing to accept the strange and the incredible. He believes that every theory has the potential to be true, until proven otherwise. In the ocean, he argues, anything is possible. (Section 4 - Family First) Ant loves being a Nekton. OK, he's not so great at tidying his room, and Fontaine is sure that it's him who keeps stealing all the cookies, but hey - nobody's perfect! Trivia * At 12 years old, he is the youngest Nekton in the family. * He is Lemurian royalty * He has a massive crush on Jess Gorman * He believes in aliens, sea monsters, and mermaids * He is the only Nekton to own a pet * His Super-Lite wetsuit allows speed and movement in and out of the water * Ant won't admit it, but his underwear is covered in fish symbols that look like Jeffery * He has invented many things, such as the Shadow Knight, the Jorange, and the Swamp Knight and the Jeffery Knight References Category:Nekton Family Category:Males